


Sakura-colored dream

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Eichi Tenshouin's little dream





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Thai enstar biweekly challenge, the themes here are "dream" and "spring"

There's a sakura tree blooming outside

The weak boy can only see it from inside the small white room, he wishes that one day he'll be able to see them up close

During this time, he'd always see the flower viewing festival on the TV that he's been watching during his free time. There were families, couples, groups of friends, all coming to have a party under the sakura trees. The beautiful scenery compared to this boring white room.

The boy wants to go out and experience it himself too

But right now, even sitting up is too hard

Eichi Tenshouin closes his eyes and wanders off to a dream that he'll finally be able to live his life


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm?"

The light pink colored petal falls down into the teacup the boy is holding. Around him is the lively voices of the people which brings a small smile to his face

"Even though it's too loud, this kind of atmosphere makes me sleepy..." A voice speaks up beside him following up with a yawn

"Really, Ecchan has never been to the flower viewing festival?" another boy next to him asks with the sleepy voice of his before turning to face him

"As a kid, I always stayed in the hospital so I didn't have any chance to go, but when I actually got out I'd always be too busy and eventually forget about it" Eichi lifts up his teacup to drink and then chuckles a little

"This feels like a dream to me"

"If this is really a dream then I don't want to wake up at all..." He mumbles to himself before looking up a little to fully see the view in front of him

"..."

While the other boy was being distracted, Ritsu moves closer to him and calls his name

"Ecchan"

"Yes-" The owner of the name responded but was cut off by the boy with red orbs

"!?"

"..."

In a blink of an eye, Eichi's lips were touched by the Ritsu's. Everything happened so fast that no one saw what both of them were doing, making it a little secret between the two

"A proof that this is not a dream~," Ritsu says, flashing a little, mischievous grin

Because of that, Eichi paused for a second then closed his eyes and started to chuckle a little

"Indeed, this is not a dream..."

Both of the boys' faces were turned slightly pink, somewhat like the color of the petals that are blooming above them

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cleanse my sin


End file.
